


Again

by CapNstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: The Mandalorian finally tells you his name.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Again

You were currently laying on top of the Mandalorian, your heart soars as not a single piece of metal attaches to his skin—the trust he places upon you burns with passion. His chin rested lightly on the top of your head, legs tangled together in the sheets.

“Din.”

You paused, fingers no longer tracing the scars that etched across his skin. Confusion settled inside your mind, wondering what he was talking about and why it came out of thin air. Your fingers were still unfamiliar with the warm crevasses that rested on his skin compared to the cold beskar metal.

“What?”

You continued to stare into the soft pillows of darkness, not daring to lift your head from resting on his chest. His hand came up to rest on your back, and he stroked slightly, the pads of his fingertips making you shiver. Darkness surrounded the two of you in the Razor Crest; the cot that you two were laying on was small and uncomfortable. 

“That’s my name.”

A gasp left your lips, not expecting the sudden confession. His hand came up to rest on your back, and he stroked softly, the pads of his fingertips making you shiver. 

You reached your hand up to his face, letting your fingers guide you. Your fingers found the gruffness of his shaved chin, and slowly you moved your way up to his lips.“

Say it again.”

You could feel his lips turn slightly, the smile making you imperceptibly flustered. The room was practically dead silent, only the ship making the occasional creak. 

“Din.”

You could hear the click of his tongue as he spoke, the pads of your fingers feeling the way his lips moved at the sound of his name. Your stomach was filled with butterflies, and your hands slightly shook against his lips. 

“Again.”

His hand came up to reach the side of your cheek that wasn’t rested on his chest. He used his index finger to stroke lightly; the sensation of your soft cheeks made his breath hitch.

“Din Djaren.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding; your ears rang somewhat. This time he said it in a whispering tone, the air that left his lungs had hit your fingers. 

You didn’t want this moment to end. The silkiness of the sheets, the way he was holding on to you—like you were going to leave if you let go, the way your hot touch burned onto his skin; neither of you wanted this moment to end.

“Cyar’ika.”

Your eyes flutter close as you feel Din start to lift you. You were now pushed up on your elbows, facing right in front of him. He let your noses ghost each other while his hands reached up to cup your face.

His lips attached themselves to yours; his plush lips devoured the gasp you inhaled. His hands pulled you closer, tongues colliding and hearts beating. His mouth was addictive—the feeling of his breath and tongue made your body scolding with desire.

His whole body was tingling; your body firmly pressed upon his. Your lips were soft and plump, smaller than his own but immersive and gentle. He didn’t want to let go, he wanted your lips to stay on his for as long as possible. 

But then his lips had left yours in a flash, almost as if he was desperate to pull them off. You were panting heavily, chest rising and falling against his.

“Open your eyes—please.”

An amused look appeared on his face at your furrowed eyebrows. You knew that this would be a very bad idea, considering that this was not The Way. You didn’t want him to break his Creed, just for you—you wouldn’t let him. 

“But-”

“You won’t see anything, I promise.”

And so you do, letting your eyes slowly adjust to the pitch-black darkness. You couldn’t see a single thing, only the outline of his silhouette. His fingers trace the hollows of your cheekbones and every detail from your nose to your temples.

Your eyes snap shut as you hear the sound of the door opening, afraid you’d see his face from the light of the hallway. You hear small pads of feet thump across the ship’s floor and little sniffles coming from the source.

“Nightmare?”

The child didn’t babble so you figured all he could do was nod slightly. You hear Din shift, your body moving along with his. You hear the child hoist itself onto the bed and rest on Din’s chest—just opposite of you.

You let your hands guide you again, palm flat on his broad chest. The child sought you out as well, his little green fingers finding yours. They latched on quickly, and you found yourself brightening with a grin. 

Din’s arms were wrapped around the two of you, and he couldn’t get the smile on his face to cease. The two most important people in his life were cuddling him on the Razor Crest. 

He felt the two of you drift off, slowly retreating to the darkness of the night. The child’s snores filled the air, while your breaths were shallow and light. He knew that he probably wouldn’t get any sleep, his mind too loud with happiness to fall asleep. He then presses forehead kisses on the two of you.

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
